To Trust a Stranger
by SeyoukaiStar
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a successful medic nin who has to watch over Sasuke Uchiha for a week.Sasuke Uchiha is the apprentice of Orochimaru and must gain Sakura's trust and afterwards kill her.But will his plans change in this one week with Sakura?SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, cause if I did, then it would probabaly suck.Enjoy!!**

A pink haired kunoichi walked quickly threw the streets of Konoha.She had only one thing on her mind at that moment:_Tsunade's going to kill me!_Well, wouldn't you be scared if the Godaime sternly said to not be late for your job, and you were late for your job?20 minutes.20 minutes late already.21 minutes, now.The kunoichi started to run.People were suffering because she was late!I mean, people aren't going to just keep breathing because she's late!There might be people in that hospital dieing!

Finally, after running into 8 adults, running _over_ 12 little kids, and tripping over her own feet for the 50th time that morning, she was in front of her destination:Konoha Hospital.

This clumsy pink haired, emerald eyed, brilliant kunoichi was the apprentice of Tsunade, the 5th Hokage.Yes, this girl was-"SAKURA!"Said girl flinched as she heard the loud yell of her mentor."Y-yes, Tsunade-shishou?"She said softly as she entered the hospital.The Godaime ran up to the kunoichi with fire in her eyes."You're 26 minutes late!"She spat._**As if I didn't know that!**_Inner Sakura thought."I'm sorry, Tsunade-shishou.I'll make sure it wont happen again."She replied, knowing that if she had spoke her inner thoughts that she would be signing her own death note.

"Well, it better not happen again.Now, there is a patient in room 203.He has some serious injuries and I need you to heal them.He is not of our village, but he claims he doesn't remember a thing.So he will be staying here for a while.He will be your only patient for the next few days."She explained._**What?!How long is 'the next few days'?I am not going to be babysitting some...some...-**_"Yes, Tsunade-shishou."Sakura said, cutting Inner Sakura off.She nodded once and began to walk to room 203."Oh, and Sakura,"Tsunade started.The kunoichi stopped and turned to look at her mentor."I don't quite trust him, so keep your gaurd up and tell me if he does anything suspicious."

Sakura nodded and began walking again.'She doesn't trust him?Is he some spy from another village?'Sakura wondered._**If he tries anything funny he's gonna wish he never heard the name Haruno.SHANNARO!**_

'201...202...203.'Sakura thought as she walked through the rather large hall and found her patient's room.Sakura sighed as she put her hand on the doorknob.'Here goes nothin'.She pushed open the door, and what she saw was not what she had expected.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:Sorry this chappie was soooooo short!But, I wanted to add a little suspense.I'll make sure the next chappie is a LOT longer.Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.Starts to cry**

Recap:'201...202...203.'Sakura thought as she walked through the rather large hall and found her patient's room.Sakura sighed as she put her hand on the doorknob.'Here goes nothin'.She pushed open the door, and what she saw was not what she had expected.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A pair of red eyes stared into hers.She had to look up since he was taller, yet he looked her age.Sakura had to use all her will power to not turn completely red.But the faint blush on her cheeks was obvious.Then she noticed it.The bandage on his upper abdomen(sp?).Worry filled her eyes as they widened."Y-you shouldn't be out of bed!"She studdered as she tried to push him back.

But he wouldn't budge.He removed her hands from his shoulders and stepped back to let her in.But she stood right were she was."You can't get out of bed until you recover!"She said."I feel fine."He simply replied.His deep voice made him seem even older."If you move around too much then your wound will open!"She tried to convince him.He turned and gracefully walked back over to his bed and sat down.**He's so...hot!**Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura walked over to the desk sitting beside his bed and picked it up, quickly dismissing Inner Sakura's thoughts._'Sasuke Uchiha.Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

"You only have one serious injury and a few minor ones."She said.He didn't reply.**Well duh!I'm sure he already knew that!**"Where'd you get these injuries?"Sakura asked.

"In a battle."He replied.Sakura rolled her eyes."It says they found you on the border of the Fire Country."She said."Hn."He said."Who were you battleing?"She asked."Ninja."

Sakura sighed."What kind of ninja?And why were they fighting you?"She asked threw clenched teeth."You ask too many questions."He said, ignoring her questions.A vein formed on her forehead.'_I have to be this arrogant jerk's medic!?'_**So, he's hot!**

"I can't believe I was worried about that jerk."She mumbled to herself.But with his excellent hearing skills, Sasuke heard it.He smirked."You shouldn't be calling your patient a jerk, Haruno."

His voice startled her."How d-did you know my name?"She asked."Hn."He replied."I asked you a q-"Sakura stopped in mid-sentence when she turned and met his gaze once again.And again she blushed, but harded this time since he was closer."..."She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Yes?"He asked mockingly, still smirking.She closed her mouth and turned away, her arm brushing against his chest.**He's so muscular!**Well, it was kind of obvious since he wasn't wearing a shirt."I told you to stay in bed."She answered weakly."And I said I feel fine."She could feel his breath tickeling her neck.The way he said it sent shivers down her spine._'C'mon Sakura!Tell him that your the boss and that he must listen to you!'_She thought.**Yeah!Well, you probably wont since you can't even speak and look him in the eye.He's not going to feel intimidated by you!**_'Who's side are you on, Inner?'_**Both!**

Sakura rolled her eyes.Sakura turned and looked into Sasuke's eyes."Listen Uchiha, I am the medic and you are the patient.So I'm in charge!"She said sternly.But he could hear the desperateness behind her words."Even in this state I am still

stronger than you, Haruno."He said.His smirk widened when he saw fear flash through her eyes.

Sakura shrunk down to size and backed up, but her back only ended up hitting the desk.She started to feel claustrophobic._''Why does this guy have so much of an effect on me?'_She wondered.**Because-**Inner Sakura was caught off when Sasuke moved forward, just an inch away from Sakura._'W-what is he doing?'_**Maybe he'll kiss us!**"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."He said, his hot breath tickeling her face."How do I know your not lying?"She asked.

Sakura turned beet red when his face moved closer.His lips moved to her ear and his cheek brushed against hers."Trust me."He whispered._'Trust a stranger?!Does he think I was born yesterday?He has to gain my trust!'_She thought.Her train of thought was cut short as his face moved away and looked into her eyes.This time his eyes were the color of the night sky.**Kiss me!**Inner Sakura thought.And by the looks of it, he was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:I guess this chappie was short, too.Sorry!But please no flamers, I'm allergic to them.Tell me if he should KISS HER OR NOT!It's up to you!I know she just met him, but this is part of his plan.You'll see.Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Me doesn't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does X(**

Recap:Sakura turned beet red when his face moved closer.His lips moved to her ear and his cheek brushed against hers."Trust me."He whispered._'Trust a stranger?!Does he think I was born yesterday?He has to gain my trust!'_She thought.Her train of thought was cut short as his face moved away and looked into her eyes.This time his eyes were the color of the night sky.**Kiss me!**Inner Sakura thought.And by the looks of it, he was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beat beat.Beat beat.Beat beat.The beating of Sakura's heart filled her ears.Sasuke's body was touching her's, they were so close.Too close.**But close is good!Isn't it?**Inner Sakura thought.Sakura wasn't sure anymore.She doesn't even know this guy, and yet, part of her want's to kiss his lips so badly.

His lips were slightly parted, and Sakura could feel his breath on her face.She was blushing like mad, but he seemed calm.Her eyes were filled with excitement, but his showed no emotion.Their lips weren't even an inch apart anymore._'When did he get so close?'_Sakura wondered.Sakura could feel her eyes beginning to close, waiting for their lips to touch.And then..."Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes popped open.Tsunade was standing in the doorway, looking quite angry.Sasuke backed up, giving Sakura room to breathe.**Noooo!Why did Tsunade have to come in at a time like this?!I was so close to getting kissed by Mr.Hotty!**Inner Sakura went into despair.In a way, Sakura was relieved.But in another way, she was disappointed.

"Sakura, you know very well that patients with wounds as serious as his are-"Tsunade glanced at Sasuke who looked...bored?"-shouldn't be out of bed!"She finished.

Sakura nodded, too shocked to speak.Tsunade looked back at the Uchiha."In case Ms.Haruno forgot to tell you, you're not supposed to get out of bed.And you're not here to flirt with our medics."She sounded quite stern when she said that last sentence.She saw him smirk.

"Sakura, can I speak with you outside?"Tsunade asked.Sakura followed her and closed the door as they walked out.Sasuke smirked once again and laid down, his head resting on his arms._'This is going to be a very...interesting mission.'_He thought as he closed his eyes.He listened closely as the Hokage and her apprentice had their conversation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know not to get intament with patients."Tsunade said."Yes, Tsunade-shishou.I'm sorry."Sakura said.Tsunade sighed."I told you not to let your gaurd down around him.I know he may be a little more handsome than most guys in Konoha-"**A little!?**Inner Sakura thought, but Sakura kept on listening."But I think he's bad news.So don't let him get close to you, again.You can't trust a stranger like him."Tsunade warned.

Sakura nodded._'He does seem to have a sort of dark aura around him.'_Sakura thought.**Pffft...He doesn't have a dark aura, Outer!You're just being paranoid.**Inner Sakura told her outer half.

"Now, I have other patients that need treating.You need to heal his wound little by little for the next three days.The last two will be for his recovery."Tsunade instructed.Sakura nodded.Tsunade gave her a small smile and disappeared.Sakura sighed and turned to face the door.She twisted the handle and went in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke heard the doorknob twist and kept his eyes closed.Light footsteps were heard as Sakura approached him cautiously._'Is he asleep?'_Sakura wondered.**He looks so kawaii!**Inner Sakura thought.Sakura's eyes remained on him as her thoughts wandered._'He came so close to kissing me.'_Sakura thought._'But the bad thing about it is that I wanted to kiss him back.'_

She looked back over to his desk.It was pushed back a little from were she was leaning against it.Just the thought of Sasuke and her in that position made her blush.She looked to the plain white wall._'Why does he have so much of an effect on me?'_She wondered.A few moments past._'Inner?'_**Hmmm?**_'Why are you so quite?'_**I'm just busy daydreaming about our wedding.Hmmmm...How does Sakura Uchiha sound?**_'I'm am not going to be an Uchiha.By the way, doesn't Uchiha sound familiar?'_**Now that you mention it, I think I have heard that name before.**_'I guess we'll have to ask Tsunade about it.'_Sakura thought.

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day.There were so many questions unanswered.Was Sasuke Uchiha really bad news?Sakura's thoughts were cut short as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist._'Sasuke?'_** SHANNARO!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:I'm sorry that this chappie was short too.It's soooo hard to write suspence with long chapters, at least for me it is.I know a lot of you wanted them to kiss, but I think it would just be too soon.But don't worry, they will kiss.So keep reading!Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.**

Recap:Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day.There were so many questions unanswered.Was Sasuke Uchiha really bad news?Sakura's thoughts were cut short as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist._'Sasuke?'_** SHANNARO!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura's cheeks(along with her whole face) were now tinted red."S-Sasuke?"She squeaked."Hn."Was the reply she got.**YES!It's him!**Sasuke pushed her back against his chest.She continued to blush."Does Tsunade really not trust me?"He whispered harshly in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened even more._'Could he hear us talking?'_She wondered.His head rested on her shoulder.**Is he wearing cologne?!That's soooo hot!**

"You trust me,"His lips moved to her ear."Don't you?"His voice held uncertainty.Sakura couldn't find the words to say._'I don't trust him, not yet.But, what will he do if I say that?What do you think, Inner?'_**I think he's wearing Old Spice!**(lol)_'You're useless, Inner.'_

Sasuke tightened his grip._'Impatient.'_**Tic Toc Tic Toc, He's waiting!**_'What am I supposed to say?!'_**Say that you trust him!**_'No'_**Yes**_'No'_**YES!**_'NO!'_."I don't trust you, Uchiha."She said, closing her eyes.Scared of what he might do.He smirked."Then I'll just have to make you trust me."He said.Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lord Orochimaru,"A silver haired adult said unto the Snake Sannin.He looked up, since he was sitting at his throne."Yes, Kabuto."Came his hoarse voice."Sasuke has successfully made it into Konohagature.He was put into the Konoha Hospital and his wounds are being treated there."Said Kabuto."Who is his medic?"Orochimaru asked."Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the 5th."

Orochimaru smiled wickedly."Perfect.Once Sasuke-kun is alone, I want you to give him a message."He commanded."Yes, Lord Orochimaru."Kabuto said and then disappeared._'Once she's out of the way I will be one step closer to destroying the Leaf village.And soon, Sasuke-kun's body will be mine.'_He thought, followed by an evil laugh.Creepy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'M-make me trust him?No no no!I have to be brave and tell him who's boss!Inner, I need your help!'_**Oh all right.But I'm not happy about it!**_'Thanks, Inner!'_Sakura grabbed his hands and tried to take them off her waist.Useless.

**Well duh!He's stronger than you!**Sakura sighed."If you want my trust you'll have to earn it!Now get your hands off of me!"She said, trying to sound serious.He removed his hands, only to push Sakura against the wall."I'll do whatever I please, Haruno."He whispered dangerously.He flinched and put a hand over his stomach, only to find that it was bleeding.

Sakura gapsed."Sit down and I'll make it stop bleading."She said.He wouldn't move."Please!"She pleaded.She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away from her.He continued to step back and when the back of his legs hit the bed, he collapsed."Sasuke!"She said and sat down beside him.His eyes were partly open and he tried to keep his face from showing pain, but she could see the struggle.

She quickly but gently unraveled his bandages._'It's worse than I thought.'_She put her hands on the wound and began healing him.Sasuke's eyes closed completely and began to relax as Sakura's warm chakra eased his wound.**You said Sasuke!Not Uchiha!You like him.**Inner Sakura said slyly._'I do not!It just slipped!Now shut up so I can consentrate!'_**Well sorry for bugging you!**

When Sakura's chakra was almost completely drained, she stopped and looked at the clock.4:00 p.m._'It took me 20 minutes just to make it stop bleeding?!No wonder Tsunade said it would take three days to heal him.My chakra is almost completely drained...'_Her thoughts were cut short, though, as her eyes closed from exaustion and she fell on top of Sasuke, unconsicious.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:Another short chappie (sigh).Sorry again for not making it longer.The next chapter will be better.I promise.I kind of had writer's block while writing this, so it may not be as good as my others.But hey, that's up to you.Oh, and those of you who are wondering why Sakura doesn't remember Sasuke, well it's because they have never met.So I hope that answers Uchiagirlforever's questions, along with other peoples who wondered about that.Keep on reading!Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

Recap:When Sakura's chakra was almost completely drained, she stopped and looked at the clock.4:00 p.m._'It took me 20 minutes just to make it stop bleeding?!No wonder Tsunade said it would take three days to heal him.My chakra is almost completely drained...'_Her thoughts were cut short, though, as her eyes closed from exaustion and she fell on top of Sasuke, unconsicious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura's POV

Where am I?I can't see a thing.There's only darkness.What's worse is that I can't move, I can't even blink.And then, I see light.Unwillingly, my feet start to move torwards it.I'm not getting any closer, and so I start to run.My breathing is heavy, my heart is pounding.And I'm still not getting any closer.

Suddenly, I turn around.Why am I going the opposite direction?I try to go the other way, but I have no control over my body whatsoever.I see something in the distance.I squint to try and see through this heavy darkness.I gasp as blue flames suddenly shoot up from the ground just a few yards in front of me.

I start to sweat, and I start to panick.I'm going to run right into the flames!And then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a huge snake appears in the center of the blue flames.I try to gasp but now I can't breathe.No!I can't die, not yet!

I close my eyes and prepare for the pain to come, for the flames to burn me alive.I'm a foot away now, and I'm about to run into the them.I think I'm going to die, but then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.I finally stop running and I catch my breath.

"It's o.k., you're safe now."Someone whispers to me softly.My eyes widen, I know that voice.Sasuke.I try to say something, but I still can't speak.He picks me up bridal-style.The only thing I see is his blood red eyes staring down at me.He starts to walk the opposite direction, the direction I tried to go but couldn't.I can see the light now.It's getting closer and closer.

Finally we stop in front of it.I look at it closely, though it was hard since the light was almost blinding.It's...a door?He puts me down on my own two feet now and smiles.I think I'm blushing, but I'm not sure since I can't feel a thing."Go through that door and you will be set free from the darkness."He says.I try to raise my eyebrow, but I'm not sure if I did.What about him?Isn't he going with me.

I open my mouth to ask, but no sound comes out.He seems to realize that I'm confused.He sighs and says, "I can't go, it's too late for me.I am already part of this darkness.No, I am this darkness.But I don't care as long as I can save you from it."I'm shocked.

What's he mean when he says, 'it's too late' for him?He's never going to be able to come out of this darkness?!No, I must save him.But how?I feel his hand on my shoulder and he starts to push me into the light.But I can't leave him here, what do I do?I wont let him do this to himself!

I grab his arm and push it off my shoulder.His eyes widen when I put my arms around his neck and lach onto him.Suddenly, I feel lighter.Tears start to stream down my face and I start to sob.I bury my head into the crook of his neck and he wraps his arms around me."I don't want you to stay in this darkness."I whisper and I'm suprised that I have my voice back.

I look up and realize that I have stopped crying.I put my forehead against his and look into those beautiful red eyes that I could just drown into."I wont let you."I say, determination clear in my voice.I close my eyes and crash my lips down onto his.And then-

My eyes pop open and I'm back in room 203.My arms are wrapped around something.I lift my head up and realize that they are around Sasuke's neck.I slowly sit up and remove my arms from his neck.I get off the bed, careful to make sure he doesn't wake up, and fall face first on the floor.I groan and remember that my chakra is still drained.

I slowly but surely stand up and look back to Sasuke's sleeping face.My cheeks suddenly heat up as I remember what I had dreamt.I am suprised when disappoint washes over me.**Well of course you're disappointed!You didn't actually get to kiss him!**Inner Sakura screams at me.

Why was I so worried about him?And why did I kiss him?I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the memory.But I get even redder when I remember how soft his lips were.I wonder if his lips are really that soft.Wait, did I just think what I think I thought?!My face is now on fire.

It was just a dream, it means nothing.**It means nothing?!It means that you are in love with The Hotty of All Time!**Inner Sakura says.I look back at Sasuke and butterflies start to swarm in my stomach.I guess it's true;I have feelings for Sasuke Uchiha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:Well, I hope this chappie was better than the last one!The next chapter will be in Sasuke's POV(point of view)!Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does:(**

Recap:It was just a dream, it means nothing.**It means nothing?!It means that you are in love with The Hotty of All Time!**Inner Sakura says.I look back at Sasuke and butterflies start to swarm in my stomach.I guess it's true;I have feelings for Sasuke Uchiha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke's POV

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is emerald staring back.Haruno Sakura.Once she realizes I'm awake she blushes.She's been doing that a lot lately.I look at the clock that hangs on the wall opposite of me.5:00 p.m.That's right, I fell asleep while she was healing my wound.I look down at my stomach and find that it's still not completely healed.This girl is weaker than I thought.

I look back at her and she's still blushing.I smirk when she turns scarlet.Has she been standing there the whole time I was asleep.Probably not."Ummmm..."She starts."Does your wound still hurt, Sasuke?"

I was about to reply until I realize that she called me by my first name.I smirk again.I suspect that she realizes that too when her eyes widen and she blushes even more.Is that even possible?"No."I reply, answering her question.

"Why didn't you heal it completely?"I ask."It would seem as though you want me to stay here longer."I say and smirk.I know that's not the reason, but toying with her makes this mission...not so boring.She looks down and mumbles something.I raise my eyebrow.

"What was that?"I ask.She looks up and finds that I am right in front of her."How many times do I have to tell you to stay in bed?!"She says."You didn't answer my question."I say sternly.She backs up a little and replies, "I didn't have enough chakra..."

I was about to call her weak but bit my tongue before I could.If I want to accomplish this mission I must make her trust and fall in love with me.These missions are just too easy."How long will it take?"I ask.She looks confused for a moment."Oh, umm...two more days to heal you and then another two to rest."She says.

This mission is going to take longer than I thought."Hey Sasuke?"She says softly."Hn."I reply."Do you really not remember how you got that wound or what village you come from?"She continues."No."I say.She nods then looks shocked for a moment."How did you know my name in the first place, Uchiha!"She looks angry now.

What made her say that?I step closer."Going back to calling me by my last name, _Sakura_?"I ask.Her face heats up again."A-answer my question!"She studders.I smirk, get closer, and put my hands on her hips.She blushes, but then, much to my suprise, she moves closer.

Now are bodies are touching.My onyx eyes stare into her emerald ones.I find myself thinking of how beautiful they are and-wait.I did not just think that.**Yes, you did.**I hear something inside my mind say.What was that?**I am your inner persona, Inner Sasuke.I'm the one who must knock some since into you.**It says.I thought I got rid of that a long time ago, along with my emotions.Why did he come back now?

Sakura looks at me confused and I realize that my expression has changed into confusion.I quickly regain my composer and shut out Inner Sasuke.Suddenly, Sakura puts her arms around my neck and begins to move closer.**Kiss her!**Inner Sasuke says.Without thinking, I lower my head and kiss her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:I know, I know.Another short chappie.I feel really bad about that because all of you guys deserve a much longer chapter!I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry!I have writer's block and I have no idea what to write!And those people that flame about how short my chapters and they don't even write fanfics don't even know how hard it is!If anyone has any suggestions, I would be happy if you would please give them to me!Okay, some people still have questions and I woild be happy to answer them for you.What I mean when I say Sakura and Sasuke have never met, it means that Sasuke has never lived in Konoha, and he never was part of team 7, and that they haven't met until now in this fanfiction.Please keep reading!Review and please no flamers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto:(**

Recap:Sakura looks at me confused and I realize that my expression has changed into confusion.I quickly regain my composer and shut out Inner Sasuke.Suddenly, Sakura puts her arms around my neck and begins to move closer.**Kiss her!**Inner Sasuke says.Without thinking, I lower my head and kiss her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal POV

Sakura had no idea what she was thinking when she put her arms around his neck.Inner Sakura was saying something along the lines of '**Get closer, closer!**'.And now their lips were locked.Sasuke's tongue was running along Sakura's lower lip, and Sakura happily opened her mouth.

Just as they were about to enter a passionate kiss, Sasuke suddenly steps back.It takes a moment for Sakura to open her eyes and realize that Sasuke's lips were no longer on hers.**What!?**Both Inner Sakura and Inner Sasuke thought.**W-why did he stop!?**Inner Sakura wondered.**Why did you stop!?**Inner Sasuke was wondering the same thing.

_'This mission is going to be harder than I thought...'_Sasuke thought.Inner Sasuke sighed.Sakura was blushing like mad, but she also looked...hurt?Sasuke was startled when tears formed in her eyes."S-Sakura I-"He started but Sakura cut him off."No, it's partly my fault..."Her voice cracked."Sakura, don't cry."He said.He couldn't figure out why it pained him to see her like this.

"Stay in bed..."Sakura said before she quickly walked off, tears falling from her eyes.Sasuke clenched his fists and flopped down on his bed.He buried his head into the pillow and cursed loudly.**What's wrong, Outer?I've never seen you so frustrated before.Well except when Orochimaru-**_'Shut up.That last thing I need is you ranting about that sick, arrogant, ignorant snake.'_Sasuke thought to his Inner self.

_'I've never been attached to my targets before.And I've never felt sympathetic torwards anyone.What makes this girl any different?'_Sasuke pondered.**There's only one explanation!You are in LOVE!**Inner Sasuke said._I just met her.How could I fall in love with her if I don't know a thing about her?'_Sasuke thought, straining the word love.**You know plenty about her!She's smart, beautiful, your age, sexy, kind, Tsunade's apprentice, strong-**_'Weak.'_**She's Tsunade's apprenctice!You just haven't seen her true power yet!**Sasuke and...himself kept argueing about blah blah blah...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Why are you crying!?Don't you know it's weak to cry?**Inner Sakura said.Sakura was in a bathroom stall, trying not to sob.But it was hard._'Why am I crying?I mean, if I wasn't so close, maybe he wouldn't of kissed me.'_Sakura thought.**But he did!And if he didn't want to then he wouldn't of done it!**_'But...he pulled away so quickly and it seemed like he didn't want to kiss my in the first place.'_She lowered her head to where her pink hair covered her eyes._'He was just toying with me...'_

_'I'm so weak and ignorant.It's stupid to cry over something that never was...meant to be.He didn't want to kiss me.He just wanted some fun.Well, he got it, and I bet he's laughing at my ignorance right now...'_Sakura got up, wiped her eyes, and left the stall.

"Sakura?"A familiar voice said.Sakura lifted her head to find Tsunade washing her hands in the bathroom sink."Oh, hi Tsunade-shishou."Sakura greeted."Is...something wrong Sakura?"Tsunade asked, motioning to her puffy, red eyes."Hmm?Oh, uh no..."Sakura trailed off.

But Tsunade already had an idea of what had caused her tears."What did he do?"Tsunade said, sounding serious."And don't lie, Sakura."She added."I thought he liked me..."Sakura started, her voice cracking.Tsunade raged out of the bathroom and went straight to room 203.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke was lying down on his bed when Tsunade broke down the door and marched straight up to his bed.She picked him up by the collar and put him face to face with her."I don't care if you're a patient or not.Nobody, and I mean nobody, dares hurt my apprentice!"She whispered dangerously.Sasuke's face remained calm as he tried to take her hands off of him, which was pretty hard since she had inhuman strength.

"What are you talking about?"He questioned.Tsunade had to use every once of her will power to not punch his lights out right then and there."Don't hurt him Tsunade, it's not his fault."Came a small voice.Sasuke looked over Tsunade's shoulder and saw Sakura.Her eyes were puffy and red.**Gaaah!Look what you did!**Inner Sasuke said.Sasuke tried to keep his emotionless facade, but his Inner self was making that very hard.

Tsunade bent forward to where her mouth was next to his ear."If you _ever _do anything to hurt her again, your actions will not be taken so lightly next time."She wispered, venom in her voice.Sasuke didn't reply.Tsunade moved away from him and over to Sakura.She gave her a sympathetic smile and left.

Sasuke sighed and started to walk torwards Sakura."Stay in bed."She said firmly.This time she was serious."Sakura..."Sasuke said softly, yet his expression never wavered.Sakura moved torwards and with her super-human strength, she pushed him down on he bed.This was something Sasuke hadn't expected for her to do.**Told you she was strong!**

"You need to rest for the rest of the day to help recover."She instructed, sounding totally professional.Sasuke looked at the clock and raised his eyebrow.7:00 p.m."I, on the other hand, am going home.My work hours are over.Now if you don't go to sleep willingly, I'm going to have to put a jutsu on you to make you go to sleep."She said sternly.

He stood up."Don't make this difficult, Sakura."He said."I'm telling you the same thing.Now get in bed and-"She was cut off when Sasuke said, "Don't tell me what to do, Haruno."He warned.He smirked when he saw fear in her eyes.That's the old Sakura he knew.He immediatly felt bad, though.**You don't want to scare her!That will only make matters worse!**Inner Sasuke said.

Sasuke mentally slapped his forehead.He was suppposed to apoligize.Wait-no.He wasn't going to be the one who apoligizes.**But she already apoligized!**Well, then, why wasn't she being that blushing, weak, little medic that he knew and loved.Scratch that.That blushing, weak, ignorant, little medic that he knew.He didn't love her.He didn't!**You do.**_'don't'_**Do**_'Don't!_**Do!**

But before he could finish this argument, he was knocked out by none other than Sakura!**He should know better than to let his gaurd down around people!That'll show him who's boss!**Inner Sakura cheered.Sakura didn't reply.Once he was knocked out she picked him up and layed him on his bed.She put the covers over him and headed out of the room, looking back at the sleeping Sasuke once more, she turned out the light and headed home.

**What's wrong, Outer?**Inner Sakura asked once they were out of the hospital, not even bothering telling Tsunade that she left._'I love him, Inner.And I have no idea what to do...'_She thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:Yes!My longest chappie!I promise to try to keep making them as long as I can:)Yes I know it's still short, but at least it's longer...forgive me!Please keep reading and reviewing!NO FLAMERS PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.**

Recap:**What's wrong, Outer?**Inner Sakura asked once they were out of the hospital, not even bothering telling Tsunade that she left._'I love him, Inner.And I have no idea what to do...'_She thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura slowly turned the doorknob to her apartment and pushed open the door.Sakura sighed and walked into the dark apartment._'Maybe I should apoligize-'_**What!No, you can't apoligize to that arrogant jerk!**_'I thought you said he was hot?'_**You can't apoligize to that HOT, arrogant jerk!**

_'But-'_**He doesn't deserve your apoligy!**_'Inner-'_**He's the one that should be apoligizing!**_'INNER!'_**What!?**_'Let's just sleep on it tonight, o.k.?I'm pretty tired right now...'_**...Fine...**Sakura walked into the kitchen to get a snack before she went to bed.She grabbed a riceball and headed back to her room.

She was in the middle of eating it when she heard a knock the door._'Maybe if I ignore them they wont think I'm home...'_.Knock Knock."SAKURA!ARE YOU HOME?!"Asked they person at the door.Sakura sighed and put her riceball down.The person kept knocking until she finally opened the door.

"Sakura!We were supposed to have lunch today at the ramen shop!"The person said."I'm sorry, Naruto.I had to take care of a patient today.And I will be taking care of him the rest of the week, so maybe some other time?"She said."Awww, reall-"Naruto stopped in midsentence and looked at her closely."Sakura, is something wrong?Have you been crying?"He asked.Sakura smiled sheepishly.Naruto always knew when something was wrong.

"No, Naruto.I'm fine.Really."Sakura said, avoiding his big blue eyes."You're lying!"Naruto said.Sakura sighed.She gestured him in, and he did so."Well, when I first met my patient, I thought he was pretty arrogant.He still is arrogant, but that's not the point.I think I...might of..."She trailed off."You can tell me anything, Sakura!Tell me!Pleeeeeease!"Naruto pouted.

Sakura sighed, again."Ithinkimightoffellinlovewithhim!"She said quickly."...what?"Naruto asked."I said, I think I fell in love with him..."She said softly."What!Who is he, what's his name!Do I know him or is he not from around here?"Naruto asked."They found hime on the border of the Fire Country and brought him to the Konoha Hospital.He claims he doesn't remember a thing, but Tsunade-shishou doesn't trust him.And I'm not sure if I should either...

"I thought he liked me...we kissed...but then..."Tears started to well up in her eyes.**Oh C'mon!Don't start cryin'!**"I'm so sorry, Sakura!"Naruto pulled her into a hug."Tomorrow, I'm going to give him a peice of my mind!"He said, determination clearly in his voice."Wait, no!I still love him!"Sakura said as she pulled out of the hug.

Tears were falling free now._'Why must I cry over every little thing...?I'm pathetic.'_**No, we are not pathetic!**"But, Sakura..."Naruto said.His usually bright eyes were now filled with sorrow."Naruto, I'm really tired.Maybe we can talk about it later..."Sakura suggested.Hestitantly, Naruto nodded.

"See you later, Sakura."He said as he walked out of the door.She smiled at him.He returned it closed the door._'If that jerk does anything to ever hurt her again...I'm gonna kill him!'_Naruto thought.It seems like everyone was thinking the same thing.Poor Sasuke.

Sakura crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep._'I hope he isn't mad at me...'_She thought.Inner Sakura sighed.**When are you going to learn that you should be mad at him and-**But Sakura cut her thoughts off as she fell asleep, wishing tomorrow will be a better day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke woke up later that night.1:32 a.m. to be percise.**I can't believe you let your gaurd down!**Inner Sasuke said.Sasuke scowled at his Inner self._'What am I gonna do?'_He wondered.His thoughts were cut short, though, as...

-Kabuto appeared in a puff of smoke!Sasuke sat up glared."What?"He asked, more like commanded."Lord Orochimaru wanted me to tell you that after you gain her trust and are put out of the hospital that you must kill the kunoichi."Kabuto said."I know."Sasuke said.

Kabuto sighed."How long did they say that you were staying here?"He asked."5 days."He replied."Have you gained her trust yet?"He asked.Sasuke didn't reply."Well, you got four days left.After you kill her, come back to Orochimaru's castle immediatly."Kabuto instructed.Again, Sasuke didn't reply.

Kabuto bowed his head and then disappeared.Sasuke never really did talk much, so this wasn't anything new.**You're really going to kill your cherry blossom?!**_'She's not my cherry blossom.And I must go through with this mission.If I want to kill Itachi, I must follow Orochimaru's orders, or I will never be strong enough to kill him._

Inner Sasuke rolled his eyes.**You'll change your mind.**_'No I wont I need to kill-'_**Itachi, yes I know.You need to kill your brother to avenge your clan.But tell me, Outer, what will you do after you kill Itachi?**Sasuke pondered._'Nothing, because Orochimaru will have me as his body...'_Sasuke inwardly shuddered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura groaned as her annoying alarm clock went off.Beep Beep Beep Be-Sakura punched the button on the alarm clock that turned it off.6:30 a.m.She had exactly one hour to get ready, leave, and be at the hospital by 8:00.She lazily got out of bed and took a shower.At 7:00 she got dressed, brushed teeth, brushed hair, put on sandals, and walked out the door at exactly 7:30.

While she was walking, she ran into none other than Naruto."Good morning, Sakura!"Naruto greeted happily."Good morning, Naruto.You're up early."She said."Hmmm?Oh, yeah!I wanted to go see how arrogant that creep was that you were talking about last night."He said.Sakura's face looked pained for a moment as she remembered Sasuke.But she immediatly hid her pain.

"You don't have any missions today?"She asked."Well, I do.But that's in a few hours!So, is it alright if I stay at work with you for a while?"Naruto asked.Sakura nodded._'I wonder if Sasuke is mad at me...'_**Stop with the self pitty already!Just act like the real you!You know, like last night!**_'I don't think I can.But I'll try.'_

"Sakura..."Naruto waved a hand in her face."Oh, yes, Naruto?"She said."We're here."He replied."Really?"She asked.Sure enough, they were at Konoha Hospital.They walked in and were greeted by Tsunade."Glad you're on time today, Sakura."She said.Sakura blushed lightly from embarassment.

"Why are you here?"Tsunade asked, gesturing torwards Naruto."Don't you have a mission today?"She said."Yes, Tsunade-no-baaccan!I'm just here to-"He was cut off when Sakura said, "To eat lunch with me since I didn't yesterday."It was at least partly true.Naruto wondered why he couldn't just say he wanted to see that jerk, but decided to ask her later.

Tsunade sighed."Very well."She said.Sakura smiled and headed torwards room 203, Naruto following close behind."Here we are."Sakura said as she put her hand on the doorknob.She hestitated."Well, let's go in!"Naruto said.Sakura nodded and turned the handle.When she opened the door she found Sasuke, eating an apple.

He smirked when she came in.Then he saw Naruto.When Naruto saw his face, he thought he was that Akatsuki member that tried to take the Kyuubi._'What was his name?Oh yeah, Itachi!'_

Naruto glared.Sasuke glared back.Naruto pointed a finger at him accusingly.Sasuke raised his eyebrow."Itachi!"Naruto yelled.Sasuke's glare turned to rage.In one second, he had Naruto pinned against the wall, his neck being grapsed by Sasuke."Don't you ever say that name again!"He said through gritted teeth.

Then Naruto noticed it.This wasn't Itachi.Itachi was older and had stretch marks on his face."Naruto, that's not-"She glanced back at Sasuke."Who you're thinking of.His name is Sasuke Uchiha."Sakura said._'So that's why his name sounded familiar.Itachi Uchiha.But wait-Didn't he kill his whole clan?'_Sakura wondered.

Sasuke kept his grasp on the Kyuubi vessel for another few seconds until he let him go."So you're are the jerk that hurt Sakura's feelings!"Naruto said.Sasuke glanced at Sakura and back at Naruto."What's your name?"He asked."Naruto Uzumaki!Believe it!

"Hn."Sasuke said before walking back to his bed and sitting down.He resumed to eating his apple as Naruto started to march over to him.Sakura pulled Naruto back before he had the chance to give Sasuke a peice of his mind, though."Naruto, why don't you just calm down.He's still stronger than you.Just grab a chair and sit down."She whispered.Naruto pouted but obliged.

Sasuke threw the apple away in the trash can beside his bed."Do you feel any better today, Sasuke?"Sakura asked as she picked up the clipboard on his desk and started to write something."I feel fine."He said.Sakura continued to ask a few more questions until Sasuke started to reply with "Hn."

"What, are the questions to hard for you, teme?"Naruto asked.Sasuke glared."Better watch your mouth, dobe."Sasuke said and smirked.Naruto was about to charge at him when Sakura stepped in between their fued.Sakura sighed._'This is going to be a long day...'_**You can think that again...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:YAY!Naruto is finally in this fanfic!I hope this one satisfied all my nice reviewers!Keep on reading and reviewing!NO FLAMERS PLEASE:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, blah blah blah...**

Recap:"What, are the questions to hard for you, teme?"Naruto asked.Sasuke glared."Better watch your mouth, dobe."Sasuke said and smirked.Naruto was about to charge at him when Sakura stepped in between their fued.Sakura sighed._'This is going to be a long day...'_**You can think that again...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally, after 3 hours of bickering with Sasuke, Naruto's stomach growled."Is it lunch time yet, Sakura-chan?"He asked with a faint blush.Sakura stopped rubbing her temples and looked at the clock."Mhmm."She replied.Naruto grinned from ear to ear."Finally!I'm starving!"He said."See ya, Sasuke-teme!"Naruto smirked."Hn, dobe."Sasuke replied, keeping his face emotionless.

"What do you want to eat, Sasuke?"Sakura asked quietly."I'm not hungry."Sasuke replied."You need to eat."Sakura said."Hn."Said Sasuke."O.k., now you're are really getting on my nerves, teme!"Naruto exclaimed."Calm down Naruto."Sakura said.Naruto harrumphed."I'll bring you back something to eat, anyways."Sakura said, facing Sasuke.He didn't reply.

_'I knew it!He hates me!'_Sakura thought.**That's how he always acts, Outer.**Inner Sakura said as she rolled her eyes."C'mon Sakura-chan!Let's go eat!"Naruto urged."We'll be back in an hour."Sakura said as she opened the door."Must I stay in bed?"Sasuke's voice startled Sakura."Why?Do you want to come?"Sakura asked, trying to hide her blush.

Naruto was shaking his head franticly."No!"He mouthed to Sakura."Hn."Sasuke replied.Sakura sweat-dropped._'Is that a yes?'_She wondered."I thought you weren't hungry, teme!"Naruto said.Sasuke didn't reply.Again."Ha, I guess you need a dictionary since you probably don't know more than 20 words!"Naruto laughed._'Ignorant son of a-'_Sasuke's thoughts were cut short though as he heard a whine escape Naruto's lips.

Sakura had punched him."Naruto, I am sick and tired of you trying to pick a fight with Sasuke-kun!"Sakura yelled.Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that she had added _kun_ on the end of Sasuke's name.Sakura blushed, Naruto raised his eyebrows, and Sasuke seemed a little...taken back.But he recovered and smirked.

_'D-did I just say Sasuke-KUN!'_**I'm glad I'm not the outer half...**Inner Sakura said."Uhhhh...let's go eat Sakura-chan.I think your hunger is getting to you..."Naruto said.Sakura nodded vigorously and stepped out of the door.Naruto sent one more glare at Sasuke before following.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ummmmm...Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked after slurping up a noodle from his ramen."Hmmm?"Sakura asked, already finished with her's.Naruto was about to finish his 4th bowl."Do you really like that jerk?"He asked.Sakura blushed."Kind of..."**Kind of!?You're madly in love with the guy!**Inner Sakura barked._'I'm not MADLY in love!'_**Whatever...**

"Well, do you think he's related to Itachi?"He asked."Well, they both have the same last name.And they do look alike..."Sakura trailed off.Naruto's eyes widened."H-hey!Didn't you say he doesn't remember a thing?!"He asked.Sakura nodded."Well, he got really mad when I said he was Itachi!He's lying!"Naruto exclaimed.

"I already concluded that..."Sakura said."Let's tell Tsunade!"Naruto said as he put the money on the counter and got up.Sakura grabbed his arm."Please, don't...I'll get him to tell me the truth!So promise me you wont tell Tsunade-shishou!"Sakura pleaded.Naruto sighed heavily.

"O.k., I promise."Naruto said."As long as you promise that you'll make him tell you the truth!"Sakura nodded.Naruto smiled."Well, I better go get prepared for my mission.See ya later, Sakura-chan!"He said as he waved and walked off.Sakura waved back and also got up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she returned to Sasuke's room, he was already alseep.She put the ramen that she bought for him on his desk.She walked over to the chair Naruto was sitting and brought up to about three feet from Sasuke's bed and sat down._'I thought Itachi killed his own clan...Is it possible for Sasuke to be related to him?Is he working for Itachi and is just here to get the Kyuubi inside of Naruto!?_

Her thought's were cut short though as Sasuke's eyes began to open."Do you hate me..."Sakura whispered.Sasuke sat and looked at the kunoichi with her head hung low.The question kind of startled Sasuke.**She thinks you hate her!Way to go, Outer.**Inner Sasuke said.

"No."Sasuke replied simply."Really...?"Sakura asked as she raised her head looked him in the eye."Hn."Sasuke replied.He looked at the food on the desk."Oh, um, I brought you some ramen.It may be a little cold though."She grabbed the container and opened it.She held it in front of his nose, he only pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry."Sasuke said."You need to eat, Sasuke!"Sakura said.Sasuke looked at her with amusement."What happened to 'Sasuke-kun'?"He asked.Sakura looked down and blushed.Instead of reply she shoved the food in front of his face and said, "Eat."

Sasuke pushed it away, again.Sakura sighed."I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way..."She said as she grabbed the chopsticks and picked up a few noodles.Sasuke raised his eyebrow.He opened his mouth to say something, only to have ramen shoved in to his mouth.He tried to spit it out, but Sakura raised his chin with the chopsticks to keep his mouth closed.He glared.

"Eat it or I'll make you..."She said, an evil glint in her eye.They remained like that for some time._'Why does he have to be so stubborn?'_She wondered.Finally he slurpped the noodles up and smirked."What, you want to feed me?"He asked.Sakura blushed."Yes, I love to feed arrogant jerks!"She said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I thought I said your not supposed to call your patients names."Sasuke said."Sorry, must've forgotten."Sakura stated.She held up the ramen to his face."Now, if you want to keep your difgnitity, I suggest you feed youself."She said.Sasuke glared for a moment."I rather have you feed me."He said with a smirk.

She growled."I'm the patient."He said.Sakura, without warning, shoved more ramen into his mouth.He made a gagging noise, but swallowed anyways.This went on until about 2:30."O.k., Sasuke,"Sakura started once the ramen was gone.He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I know you're lying.You remember everything, so give up the act and tell me what's going!"She said, sounding strong.**Oh no!She knows!**Inner Sasuke panicked."What are you talking about, Sakura?"Sasuke asked."You know very well what I'm talking about!"Sakura said.

"No, I really don't."Sasuke said, moving closer to her.Sakura started to blush.**Just tell her the truth, Outer!**Inner Sasuke said._'Are you high?'_Sasuke questioned his Inner self.Inner Sasuke sighed."Please, Sasuke.Tell me.I promise I wont tell anybody."Sakura pleaded.

"Why should I trust you?"Sasuke asked.Sakura let out a small laugh."You asked me the same thing."She said.Sasuke didn't reply."If you want me trust you, gain my trust.You can't do that if you aren't honest."Sakura said.Still no reply.Sasuke put his hand on his wound."Does it hurt?"Sakura asked."Hn."

Sakura sighed and started to unravel his bandage."You don't have to tell me right now..."She said."But please, at least consider telling me."She continued.Once the bandage was off, she started to heal him.Sasuke welcomed her familiar warm chakra and started to relax.But not enough to fall asleep.

He saw Sakura's eyelids go heavy.She shook it off and continued healing.Her chakra was beginning to become weak.She stopped healing him but didn't remove her hands.Sasuke looked at Sakura's face.Then she started to fall forward, but he caught her by the shoulders._'She knows that I'm lying.'_He thought.**Tell her the truth!She promised she wouldn't tell anybody!Maybe you could-**_'I can't trust her!'_**She would trust you!**_'But she doesn't, now does she'_Inner Sasuke sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:Another chappie finished!Please keep reading and reviewing!NO FLAMERS, I'm allergic to them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

Recap:He saw Sakura's eyelids go heavy.She shook it off and continued healing.Her chakra was beginning to become weak.She stopped healing him but didn't remove her hands.Sasuke looked at Sakura's face.Then she started to fall forward, but he caught her by the shoulders._'She knows that I'm lying.'_He thought.**Tell her the truth!She promised she wouldn't tell anybody!Maybe you could-**_'I can't trust her!'_**She would trust you!**_'But she doesn't, now does she'_Inner Sasuke sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura awoke with a headache.She sat up and groaned.She looked down and found that she was sleeping on top of none other than Sasuke Uchiha.Her face heated up and she tried to her best to get up without waking Sasuke._'This is the exact same thing that happened yesterday.Except this time Sasuke's arms are wrapped around me!'_

She tried to break out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.She sighed._'What if Tsunade saw us in this position?!'_She worried."Sasuke."She whispered.His eyes remained closed."Sasuke!"She whispered a little louder."SASUKE!"She screamed.His eyes pooped open to the sight of a red Sakura staring down at him.

_'Oh yeah.I fell asleep with her in my arms.'_**Hehehe...**He removed his arms from her back and tried to sit up, with Sakura still hovering over him.He managed to sit up and now their faces were but a mere inch apart.The thing that suprised Sakura the most was that his face went a little red, also.

_'Is h-he blushing!?'_**Kyaa!**Sakura got off of him and again fell off the bed.Sasuke regained his composer and smirked."Having fun down there?"He asked."Loads of it!"Sakura said in a fake perky voice.She got off her knees and stood."Show me your wound."She commanded.

He turned to face her and arched his back.She squinted her eyes and looked at it closely."Does it feel any better?"She asked."Hn."He replied.Sakura rolled her eyes."Well, it looks a lot better."She said."After tomorrow it will be completely healed."She continued.He didn't reply.

"Sasuke."She said.He looked up at her emerald eyes."Tell me, please."She pleaded.She was referring to his _real_ life."My name is Uchiha Sasuke.I am one of the two last Uchihas."He said."Well, I already believed that you were an Uchiha."She said."Did you really?"He asked.She stayed silent for a moment.

"I trust you, Sasuke-kun."

He raised his eyebrow._'She really believes me?'_He wondered."Don't."He said.Her expression turned to shock.He seemed pretty shocked his self.**You can't let her trust you.If she trusts you then she will let her gaurd down around you.And then she wont even expect a thing when you kill her.**His Inner self said.

He looked to the window to his left."But..."She started."It's stupid to trust a stranger.You don't know anything about me..."He said.He felt a hand grab his."Then tell me!"She said.Anxiety was in her eyes.He looked at her and closed his hand on hers.Emerald met Ruby.

He suddenly shot up and kissd her full on the lips.She tensed, but then relaxed into the kiss._'Sasuke...'_He pulled out of the kiss slowly, and stood."I hope we never have to meet again."He said as he walked over to the window.His words pierced through her soul and brung tears to her eyes.

"What...?"She whispered.Her opened the window and jumped out."Sasuke-kun!"She screamed and ran over to the window.He was gone.Sasuke ran, and kept running, not looking back.Because if he did, he might not be able to keep running.**At least you didn't kill her...**"Just shut up!"He yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked slowly to the Hokage's tower, tears falling from her eyes.**So he was dangerous.He lied and was going to do something horrible.**_'But because of me-'_**He didn't.**

"Tsunade?"She asked quietly as she entered the room."Sakura?I thought you had a patient."Tsunade asked.Sakura's head was kept low, now showing her face.She shook her head."Not anymore..."She lifter her head and revealed her tear-streaked face.Tsunade gapsed and got up from her chair.

"What-"Tsunade was cut off."You were right.We couldn't trust him.He left.He was going to do something bad, but I guess..."She trailed off."I knew he was bad news."Tsunade muttered."Are you going to be o.k., Sakura?"She asked.Sakura bit her lip."I trusted him..."She whispered as her voice cracked.

Tsunade embraced her into a hug."I'm sorry, Sakura."Tsunade said.Sakura returned the hug and began to cry into Tsunade's shirt._'Why must I be such a cry-baby?'_She wondered, but this time she didn't really care.Right now, she needs this hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke's hands were his knees.He was panting.Once he caught his breath he looked at his surroundings.He was in a forest.He began to move, but then Kabuto appeared before him."Have you killed her yet?"He asked."I'm not going to."Sasuke replied, sternly."Orochimaru's order's, Sasuke."Kabuto said.Sasuke glared.

Kabuto smirked."I thought you wanted to kill your brother."He said.Sasuke through a punch, and Kabuto was knocked to the ground.Kabuto frowned deeply."If you are ever going to kill Itachi, you need Orochimaru's power.But you will never achieve that power if you don't follow Orochimaru's ways!"Kabuto said.

Sasuke didn't reply.Kabuto cautiously got up, not daring to look into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes."Kill her tonight."He ordered then disappeared.Sasuke stood there for a moment before his expression turned his rage.He yelled and punched his fist into a tree.It feel to the grtound with a loud 'thud'.**Don't do it, Outer!**But Sasuke was already jumping from tree to tree back to Konoha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked into her house and went straight to her room.She really didn't have a appetite right now.It was only 5:00 p.m. and yet she was exausted.She decided to take a nice relaxing bath.But it wasn't going to be very relaxing since her mind was wrapped around Sasuke.

**Don't worry, Outer.There's plenty of more hotties in the world!**Inner Sakura suggested._'That's not it!'_Sakura thought to her Inner self.She walked to her bathroom and started her bathwater.She looked into her mirror and saw a piar of Sharingan eyes.She swiftly pulled out kunai and turned around.She through it and it only hit her wall._'I'm seeing things.'_She thought, but kept her gaurd up.

She stripped her clothes and got into the water, not closing her eyes for a split second.She soaked for about and hour and decided that it was o.k. to let her gaurd down.She got out and wrapped a towel around her wet body.**I miss hiiiim!**Inner Sakura cried._'Yeah, I do, too.'_

Sakura walked into her room and put on her white, silk nightgown.She brushed her hair and teeth and went into the kitchen to eat a snack.Yes, she had her appetite back._'Instant ramen, again.'_She thought and cooked some of it.She ate that and watched some tv.Afterwards, it was 7:30.She yawned and decided to go to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**I can't believe you're going to do this!**Inner Sasuke yelled as Sasuke appeared in Sakura's room.It was 11:00 p.m.Sakura's expression looked pained._'I must.'_He thought.He approached her pulled out a weapon.**No, No, No!**Inner Sasuke screamed.

Sakura's eyes shot open at the feel of cold metal at her neck.Sasuke was hovering over her, expression emotionless.Sakura's eyes widened."Sasuke...?"She whispered to the youngest Uchiha, who was holding a kunai to her throat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:A cliff-hanger!Please don't hate me!Keep on reading and reviewing.NO FLAMERS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

Recap:Sakura's eyes shot open at the feel of cold metal at her neck.Sasuke was hovering over her, expression emotionless.Sakura's eyes widened."Sasuke...?"She whispered to the youngest Uchiha, who was holding a kunai to her throat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'W-what?Is he going to kill me?'_Sakura wondered.Sasuke's eyes were the color of blood.They looked into hers, which were bright with the color of emerald.He added some pressure on the kunai, drawing a little amount of blood.Sakura's eyes were welled up with tears.

"Please...don't..."She whispered.He wouldn't stop."I'm sorry, Sakura.I must do this."He said, no emotion what-so-ever in his voice.**How could you do this to her!?You love her!**_'I don't.'_**You do!**_'I don't!'_**YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!**"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"He screamed.Sakura's eyes widened.

Blood was slowly stream down her neck, he has already cut half an inch into it.Her tears mixed with her blood.She started to shake her head, which only led to the kunai going deeper into her throat."SASUKE!DON'T!PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!"She screamed."I LOVE YOU, AND I STILL WILL EVEN IF YOU KILL ME!"

Sasuke jerked back the kunai and embraced her.Her blood stained his shirt, but he only hugged her harder."I'm sorrry."His voice was shaky.Sakura felt a hot stream of tears run down her neck, it wasn't hers, though."S-Sasuke..."She whispered."I love you, Sakura..."He whispered into her neck.

"I love you too, Sasuke."She said and returned the hug.**It's...so...beautiful!**Inner Sakura started to sob.Sasuke pulled back and wiped the tears away with his fist.Sakura put her hand on her wound and healed it."Sasuke..."She started he looked at her, his eyes now the color of onyx.

"Who...are you?"She asked.He sighed and sat down on her bed."I'm Uchiha Sasuke.I am the little brother of Uchiha Itachi."He started.Her eyes widened._'So he is related to Itachi...'_She thought."He killed my whole clan, except me, at the age of 13.I was only a little boy, then."He continued.

"Why didn't you stay in Konoha?!"She asked."Have we met, before?"She asked.Sasuke sighed."No.I never left the Uchiha compound.I wanted to become a ninja, but I didn't go to the Ninja Acadamy.Orochimaru, my mentor, bit me before that, though.And when Itachi killed my clan, I went to train with Orochimaru to become strong enough to kill my brother."He said.

She nodded, waiting for him to continue."He wants my body, so he can have the Sharingan.I'm not going to let him do that, though.I plan on killing him when I'm strong enough.But I'm not, yet.So I go on missions like these so he will keep teaching me."

"What is the mission.To kill me?Why?"Sakura asked."Orochimaru wants to destroy Konohagature.He already killed the 3rd, right?"He said.Sakura nodded."He wanted me to gain your trust, so when I would kill you, you wouldn't have your gaurd up.He doesn't take any chances if it involves me getting even a scratch.I'm not sure what killing you would do to help bring down this village, though.It might be because you are the Hokage's apprentice."

Sakura stayed silent for a moment."So..."She started."You did all those things...just to trick me?The flirting, the kiss, the apoligy?"She said, her voice growing louder."Am I just part of one of your missions!?"She screamed and stood up."No.Not anymore."Sasuke said calmly.

"Why should I trust you?!"She asked.She turned, her back facing him."Why should I trust a stranger?"She asked in a mere whisper.Sasuke stood."Because,"He said and wrapped his arms around her waist.She didn't resist."I'm not a stranger, anymore..."He said, and kissed her neck.

"O.k...I trust you."She whispered and smiled.He smirked and pulled back."But...what are you going to do?Are you strong enough to kill Orochimaru?"She asked, still turned around."No."He replied."I can help you!"She said, about to turn around, but Sasuke put his hands on her arms and made her stay.

"It's too dangerous."He said."But..."She started.His lips moved to her ear."I love you Sakura, and I wont forget you."He said."You will not remember me after this.I will only be another patient to you, and you wont remember anything about me.I'm only doing this because I love you."He said and turned her around.

He kept his eyes closed and gave her sweet kiss on the lips before he pulled back."Sasuke, I love you.So whatever you're going to-"She was cut off."I love you, too, Sakura.But I'm afraid-"He opened his eyes.They were red again, but there was something different about them.

"That you must forget me, and our love."He said before she went unconsious and fell into his arms.He laid her on her bed and gave her one last kiss on the forehead."Goodbye, Sakura."He said and disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Soooo, you didn't kill her!**Inner Sasuke said._'I thought you were never going to talk to me again?'_Sasuke thought.**Well, I changed my mind!**Inner Sasuke said.Sasuke hopped through the trees at top speed, back to Orochimaru's castle._'Once I'm strong enough, I'll kill Orochimaru and Itachi.Until then, I'll keep training to get stronger.'_He looked up at the sky._'I didn't think anyone could make me feel again.But Sakura proved me wrong.I didn't think I was gonna fall in love.But I did.Over all, I'm gald she made this cold heart into something more.'_He smiled._'Take care, Sakura.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura awoke with a headache.She groaned and rubbed her head.Shr looked at the clock.7:00 a.m.She gasped."I'm gonna be late!"She thought as she ran out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed out the door."Hey, Sakura!"Naruto waved as she came into view.

She slowed down and took a moment to talk with him."Tsunade-no-baccaan told me about how that jerk ran away.'He said and laughed."Oh, umm, are you o.k.?"He asked."Yeah, Naruto.Did you mean my patient?"She asked."Well, yeah!Who else would I be calling a jerk!?"Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged."Maybe I hit my head or something, because I can't remember athing about him.Except that he was my patient."She said.Naruto raised his eyebrow, then smiled."Well, I guess it's best that you forgot him.He was soooo arrogant!"He said.Sakura laughed."Well, even if he was a jerk, I hope he's o.k."She said."Yeah, me too, I guess."Naruto said and started laughing.Sakura joined in.

_'Where ever you are, old patient, I hope you're safe.'_She smiled.Somewhere in the forest of Otogature, a raven-haired teen smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:I'm crying right now.That was sooooooooo sappy!I'm sorry for making this fanfic so short!It's just, I'm not really into this anymore, I can't handle this, anymore.I AM SO SORRY!But anyways, I'd like to thank all my readers!You deserve sooo much better!Again, I'm sorry.Please don't hate me!I know you're all going to flame, but please, go easy on me!**


End file.
